


Little Kitty

by An_Actual_Human



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Demon, F/M, Female Reader, Femdom, I am cringe, I can’t tag shit, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, You smash the demon, and you can’t do anything about it, but I don’t give a shit, he's weak for you, he’s a little kitty cat, he’s a sweet baby boi, what the fuck am i doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Actual_Human/pseuds/An_Actual_Human
Summary: You and Bendy smashThis is me first time writing a fic and posting it soooo... yea





	Little Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> I know I’M going to hell, but YOU choose to read it.

(Non-existing good beginning)

He nuzzled his head into your neck, much like a cat would. He even started purring.

As he rubbed your thigh gently, he mewled “Plleeeeeaaaaaassssseee”, pouting his lip a little bit. “Alright, fine, little kitty”, you said rubbing his horns a little bit.

You knew that always got him flustered, even though as soon as you had given word he started to nibble on your neck, trying to find that one spot. He knew he had found it as soon as you let a little gasp. He started to tease that spot by licking it as if it was candy, but stopped for a little second.

You took advantage of his little pause and pushed him down on the bed and sat on his waistline. “Now be a good little kitty for mommy, and you’ll get what you want~”, you said in a seductive tone.

You started to rub your crotch on his, gradually getting faster. As you dry humped him, the bed started squeaking, and so did he. “Ahh, p-please no more teasing (Y/N)”, he whined as he covered his face with his gloved hands. 

You peeled off his shirt (he wears clothes in this fic, deal with it), rubbing your hands on his chest. You began to slowly trail your tongue from his collarbone down to the hem of his pants, while he looked down at you, blushing mad. You unbuttoned his pants and zipped down the fly, rubbing your hand on his covered genitalia. You pulled down his pants and flung them down onto the floor. You started to caress his harding crotch before pulling his last piece of clothing off and flinging it to the ground just as you have done many times before.

You looked at his length, he was pretty big, around 10 inches long and 3 in girth.  
You began to stroke his cock ever so slowly, your tongue tease the tip of his dick while your free hand started to squeeze his balls. Hearing him moan was like music to your ears. The faces he was making only getting lewder.

You began to bob your head up and down on his cock, squeezing his balls harder as he bucked his hips. “Ahhh~ f-fuck mommy-y-y, I fu-uck!”, he moaned out, grabbing your head and forcing it up and down on his now-twitching dick. You made a little giggle that sent a vibration right through his cock, just enough to push him over the edge. You swallowed his seed, some still on his cock, which you hungrily licked up.

You looked at him grip the sheets, still panting and sweating from his high. You crawled onto him and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. The two of you battled for dominance, only for you to win (obviously).

He nuzzled his head into your chest nipping at your shirt, you pushed him back slightly so you could take it off, he obeyed and you slid off your shirt in an elegant manner. He stared at you in awe, tongue lolling out, with a little bit of drool hanging from the end of it. You blushed a little at his face that seemed lost in lustful thoughts. You took off your pants while he was still in his own little lewd world, but as soon as you flung them to the ground he snapped back into focus, you grabbed his arm gently and pulled him closer, embracing him into a sweet hug.

He sat on your lap and looked at you with big pleading eyes, even it you didn’t took at them you could still tell by the was his cock was erect in the air.

“Shhh, little kitty,”, you whispered gently “you’ll get what you want soon, you just need to be patient”.

You kissed the top of his horns, as he began to fumble with your bra strap. He managed to get it off and put his face right in your cleavage. It seemed as if he was purring since you could feel little vibrations coming from him, and the fact that you could slightly hear it.

He began to suck one of your breasts and play with the other. You let out little gasps and moans while he did so, trying not to act weak while with your partner. As he gave the other the same treatment, you began to play with his dick, rubbing the little slit at the top that was flowing with precum. He started to moan right into your tit and ended up biting it a little to hard. A sharp, but quick pain, when right through you. He had noticed what he did and was a little scared if he made you upset because you could get real vicious. You really didn’t care too much about that, so to prove that you pushed him down gently onto the bed.

You slowly slid off your panties that now are all damp, and threw them to the ground. You got on top of him and slowly inserted his cock into you. He stiffened his muscles as began to ride him. You tried to hold back your moans, but couldn’t from the overwhelming pleasure taking place. Bendy grabbed your ass to help you ride him and instinctively started humping from all the pleasure flowing through him.

“Mommy! F-fuck y-y-your s-so ti-ight! Holy hell!”, he managed to blurt out to you. You moaned in pure ecstasy, head thrown back and tongue right out, you screamed out “Ahhhhh, fuck B-Bendy! Oh-h B-B-Bendy! Y-your so bi-ig! Ah, litt-t-tle kitty-y, FUCK!”. You were pretty sure the whole neighbourhood could hear you two smashing, but the both of you didn’t care. You could feel yourself edging closer and closer to your high, Bendy moaned out your name and that just tipped you over the edge. You screamed out Bendy’s name as you came hard on his dick, knocking the wind outta your gut. A few thrusts later he also came right into your little drenched cunt. You slowed to a halt and looked him, both of you panting hard. The two of you embraced in a passionate and intense kiss.

You started to stroke the side of his head. You kissed the top of his horn, you looked at him passionately. “I love you”, you said to him softly. He put his head in the crevice of your neck and mumbled a little “I love you”.

The two of you cuddled till you fell asleep because I’m too lazy to write more.

**Author's Note:**

> If ya wanna see more from me (for some reason) then you can request and I’ll try and get to it.


End file.
